My Snuggle Buddy
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: A Prequel to Snuggle Buddy. All Usopp wanted to know was why does Luka sleep out there, but he got way more than he wanted. This is his first day outside on the deck of the Merry. Fem!Luffy, Fluffy, Humor, Oneshot, R&R. This is like a mix between friendship and romance, counts on which one you want. Story is better than summary!


**This was suppose to be a friendship, but it turned into a fluffy-romacne-thingy, so it's in both categories.**

It was an average day on the Merry, which soon turned to night. The moon was shining as soon as the sun went down. Zoro woke up for five minutes to walk from the deck to his bed; it would have been one minute (since the boat is small) but the wretched wrench gave him orders.

Luka climbed into the storage and brought out a pillow and blanket, it was her new ritual she went through before going to bed...on the deck. She went to the figure head, laying the pillow on the ground, and neatly placed the blanket on the wood.

"Luka! Why do you do that?" asked Usopp, he was leaning over the rails. His head was lean to the right, his nose moved as his mouth did, his head on top of his folded arms. He always watched his captain do this ritual, never knowing why she did it. He just knew it started three days after he and Merry joined the crew.

"Because I'm about to sleep," said Luka as if it wasn't no big of an idea.

"Why out here? Merry has enough room for you to sleep inside," said Usopp, bragging about the well being of this ship.

"I like looking at the stars, being by the ocean," Luka said. But her face said she wanted to add more.

"And?" asked Usopp since he knew that look too well.

"Nami! She mean!" Luka pouted, she folded her arms. "She hits me! Covers me in clown makeup! Doesn't let me eat meat!"

Usopp shivered, he would hate rooming with Nami, or the money-grabber, Wretched Woman. He also seen Luka wearing this clown make-up, it made her look...girly? But Luka hated it! She hated the frilly clothes Nami made her wear.

And Luka plus girly items, doesn't really go together. Luka looks better in her red vest, baggy jean-shorts (not the type Nami wears, it went down to her knees), and her famous strawhat. Her scar wasn't damaging her look, it brighten her, it actually looked cute on her.

"Usopp! Sleep with me!" Luka demanded. "Captain orders!" she was smiling when she added that part.

They ignored the giggling and taunting from the background, which came from Nami.

"You want the Great Usopp to protect you?" Usopp said, he was slightly blushing from her choice of words.

"Tell me some stories, please?"

Usopp jumped down from the railings after he got his blanket and pillow. He was smiling of course, who couldn't after Luka's smile. "Have you heard of the Sky Giant?"

Luka looked up, her eyes shining. "Tell me!"

He laid the blanket next to hers, his pillow besides her. Soon he was sitting comfortably in his spot. "Okay, it all started a very long time ago..."

Soon the both of them laid there, asleep. Luka was snoring, her mouth moved and form noises of meat. Usopp had his arms and legs spread, in different angles. His mouth was opened, drool was slowly coming out with each breath. One of his arms were soon captured.

"What? Huh?" asked Usopp as he was suddenly awoken up. He tried to move, but something was stopping him from doing so. He blinked his eyes, trying to get use to the night. His vision adjusted, his eyes rested on the object that caused his dismay.

Luka wrapped her arms around his skinny arm. She had her arms wrapped around like a snake, giving Usopp discomfort.

"Luka! Move! Get me back my arm!" Usopp called as he tried to pull his arm out of her grip. It didn't work. He tried again, no change.

He placed both of his feet at her side, and stretched his arm to bleached it from her. Luka only moved and made his whole body twist, landing him on his head.

"Luka! Please! I need my arm!"

Luka just snored and hug his arm tighter, the opposite reaction he was looking for. He tried to prey her fingers out of his arm, rubber just snap back.

He did the only thing he could think of, he stood up and started running. He was across the ship when he turned around since his arm wasn't free, Luka's arms were stretched and they were holding his arm tight. But since he stopped running, and she was rubber, he was snapped back as her arms recoiled. He smashed his head onto the figure head.

He was out like a light, but he heard one last thing before his brain shut down. "My...snuggle buddy.."

They woke up in the morning but a grunt and giggling form a certain orange-haired.

"Move it, you love birds," grumbled Zoro.

**Wow...I just wrote that. This is like a prequel to Snuggle Buddy, but Chopper is the Snuggle Buddy. Also I only wrote this story since I have a writer's block on the rest of my stories, this was the only thing I could think of. **

**I think this turned out more fluffy romance than friendship...so I'm placing this in both?**

**Please review! Also, maybe, like, suggest for the next oneshot! Please tell me how I did!  
**


End file.
